Projection-type display devices have proven popular in environments in which many people have to view the display device at the same time. Projection-type display devices are thus especially used in conference rooms and at conferences in hotels and conference centers. For instance, presentations are typically given within these conferences, and displayed using these display devices. As their prices have decreased, projection-type display devices are also becoming more common features of home theater set-ups.
One difficulty in using these sorts of display devices is that the people giving the presentations may need to have access to the computing devices driving the projection-type display devices, in order to switch between slides within the presentations, as well as perform other types of actions. In a typical desktop computing device, the most common input devices to perform such functionality are the mouse and the keyboard. In a typical laptop computing device, the most common input devices are usually the touchpad and the keyboard.
These sorts of input devices, however, usually require users to remain relatively close to their host computing devices. This can be problematic in the context of presentations. The presenters may roam in the front of the rooms in which the presentations are being held, and may not necessarily be close to the computing devices when they need to switch slides or perform other types of actions. The two alternatives that these presenters face, either staying close to the computing devices at all times or quickly scampering back to the computing devices when they need to switch slides, are, however, less than convenient and desirable.